Bang Bang
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: Erin is ordered by her boss to take down the BAU. How will she do it? Through the art of seduction. Strauss/Rossi
1. The Job

"Director Robbens," Erin Strauss greeted her boss with a smile as she entered the spacious office. She was not expecting to meet with the director today, their meeting was set for next Monday, but when she arrived at work this morning, her secretary informed her that the director wanted to see her immediately.

"Erin, thank you for coming in." The Director, James Robbens, was a tall, slim man with dark hair that had obviously come from a box. His facial features were somewhat handsome, but he was never someone Erin considered appealing. She knew he was mostly a player as well, sleeping with all of his secretaries and even marrying one. She has known him since they were just agents about 20 years ago. He got promoted to director not long before Erin got promoted to Section Chief.

"Yes, I wasn't expecting to meet with you," she told him as she sat down in the chair across from her desk. "My calendar has us meeting on Monday."

James waved a hand to as if to dismiss their meeting for the following week. "We can cancel that, what we are going to discuss today is more important."

"I'm listening," she nodded her head and folded her hands across her knee where her legs were crossed in front of her. She already didn't like where this was heading.

"I'm having some... concerns about your team in the Behavioral Analysis Unit, Erin," he said. "Now I know that they are already apprehensive about you over there, but I think I've figured a way to bring them down once and for all."

Erin felt her chest tighten and her throat dry up. "Sir, with all due respect, the BAU-"

"Oh, cut the crap, Erin," he cut her off and she clamped her mouth shut. "Do you really believe that bullshit they tell you? Profiling, is that what they call it?"

"It's a very effective study, sir. It has proven itself since David Rossi and Jason Gideon began the unit over 20 years ago," she countered. She didn't know when she began rooting for the team that she knew despised her, but she wasn't surprised at herself.

James snorted with dark laughter and leaned forward with his arms resting on his desk. "We both know those two idiots just talked shit out of their ass back then, and they're still doing it now. I want them done with, Erin."

"What exactly do you expect me to do about it?" she checked her tone and cleared her throat before adding, "Sir."

James smirked, sneering at her. "You and David Rossi have a past, no?"

Erin's cheeks flared up and her hands began to sweat. She and David did have their adventurous days back when they were young, it was true, but it felt like a million years ago. Once Erin got married and David began the BAU, they stopped their childish ways and drifted apart. Trying to act nonchalant, but knowing in the back of her mind that James saw right through her, Erin shrugged. "We've known each other for many years, yes."

"So you've fucked him."

It was more of a statement than a question and it threw her off-guard and caused her eyes to open of their own accord in shock. "Sir, I don't-"

"Are you married, Erin?"

"Well, no, not anymo-"

"No boyfriend, partner? You're what, 3 months sober?"

Erin gritted her teeth at the sly smile on her boss' face. "No significant other in my life and yes I am sober," she growled.

"Excellent!" Director Robbens leaned back in his chair and observed her for a moment before letting another grin cover his face. "I have a proposition, Erin, and if you want to keep your job secure here in the FBI, you will accept. Otherwise, you and your reputation at the Bureau will be destroyed and you can guarantee I will do it."

She stared blankly at him, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. James could always be menacing, especially when threatening someone. "What do you need me to do?" she asked, her voice shaking.

James stood up and walked around his desk, leaning against the front of it and folding his arms in front of his chest.

"I want you to seduce David Rossi."


	2. The Question

_"I want you to seduce David Rossi."_

The words seemed to echo in her head over and over again, causing a headache to form behind her eyes. Did her boss just order her to seduce her colleague? What the hell was going on?

"I beg your pardon?" she asked, her voice small and full of confusion.

"You heard me, Erin. Don't play dumb," James shot back at her with a roll of his eyes. "My theory, is that by seducing Agent Rossi and getting him to trust you will eventually make cause for David to turn his back on the BAU and Aaron Hotchner. Therefore, we will break down the team one by one. Maybe even add in a few _budget cuts_," he used "air quotes" and Erin felt like rolling her eyes herself. What was he, twelve? "And voila, Behavioral Analysis Unit will be a figment of the past."

"Sir," Erin straightened herself up in her chair. "Why now? The BAU has been around for two decades-"

"Two decades too long, Erin," he growled at her. "It's time the nonsense has stopped." He seemed to observe her for a few moments and Erin shifted in her seat, feeling very uncomfortable under his gaze. "I'm surprised at you, Erin. A year ago you would have jumped at the chance to take down Aaron Hotchner and his gang."

A year ago she was drowning in bottles of alcohol and didn't know how to spell right from wrong never mind tell the difference between the two. Being put in rehab, even at the hands of the people who she was trying to get rid of, changed her perspective on many things. She basically owed her life to Aaron and SSA Morgan. And now, here she was, 6 months later, being given an ultimatum to push the best agents in the Bureau out the door.

"So?" he asked, standing up straight, towering over her. "Are you in?"

Did she have a choice? Her entire career, something she killed herself for, something she chose over her husband, even her kids at times, something she knew caused her drinking problem in the first place... or a team of 7 people who could easily bounce back with their highly decorated files?

Standing up and clearing her throat, Erin stared the director down, which was surprising given he had at least a foot over her. "When do I begin?"

James Robbens smiled, baring his teeth like a chesire cat. "Immediately."

* * *

><p>David Rossi strolled through the BAU, whistling some tune he heard on the radio that morning with his hands in his pockets and a bounce in his step. Something was great about today. The weather was nice, he had a great relaxing weekend, he had just sent another book to his publisher... nothing could bring him down from his cloud high in the sky. Until he entered his office to find Erin Strauss sitting in<em> his<em> chair, that is. The air seemed to always shift in her presence. He swore the room temperature drops 20 degrees as she drifts by.

"Strauss," he grumbled, feeling his overtly good mood take a dive south. "What are you doing here?" There was never a need for pleasantries around her, there never was. Why should he give respect to someone just because of the title they have when he had the same, if not more qualifications to have said title.

"David," she stood up and clasped her hands together in front of her, a nervous habit that she hoped he didn't notice.

He did. "Something you need?"

"Yes, actually, I was wondering if you might join me for an event this Saturday?" She ignored the way his eyebrows practically disappeared into his hairline as he looked at her with a mix of surprise and amusement on his face. "You see, it's a whole bureaucratic evening and I'm required to go, seeing as I'm a superior and what with the divorce and-"

"Erin Strauss," he stopped her rambling with a cheeky grin. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

A blush crept up her chest and settled in her cheeks, her teeth digging into her bottom lip. "Well, it's just casual, we can go as friends, but-"

"Yes."

She stared at him blankly. "Excuse me?"

David shrugged, walking around to his desk and sitting down in his chair gracefully. "Why not? We've never tried going on a date before. Fucking? Been there done that. Fighting, that's a given. Friendship? Definitely new territory." He gave her a bright smile and Erin tried her best to not return it, but ultimately failed.

"Well, then I shall see you then. It's black tie," she informed him.

"I'll pick you up at 730."

"You really don't have to-"

"Hey," he held his hands up. "If it's a date, I'm going to participate 100%. Be ready at 730 sharp."

Erin nodded her head and left his office. David could have sworn he saw the same skip in her step that he had previously that morning. Oh, this was definitely going to be interesting...


	3. The Beginning of Seduction

Erin stared at her reflection in the mirror and let out a sigh. What the hell did she think she was doing? Had she really taken an order from her boss to seduce a colleague? Was she in some alternate universe? She hadn't even been on a date since before she got married, who the hell did she think she was to seduce someone at 51?

She smoothed down the black dress that hugged her curves and did a turn, checking out the back. The back of the dress dipped low below her shoulder blades showing that she wasn't wearing a bra and the skirt of ended just above her knee with a slit up her thigh, showing off her shapely legs. The killer 6 inch platform red heels added a pop of color and matched her red clutch purse. He blonde hair was pulled back on top of her head in a french twist and her makeup was darker than normal, but it brought out her blue/green eyes.

With another sigh she grabbed he phone off the bed and checked the time. 7:27 pm.

"Shit," she mumbled and quickly threw her things into her purse. Cell phone, cash, credit card, driver's license, advil, condoms... ? Erin felt a surge of heat rush through her. She was 51 years old, what did she need condoms for? She threw the condoms out of her purse and threw in an extra pair of panties. She had no idea what this night would bring, but she was going to be prepared either way.

Her doorbell rang and Erin quickly rushed out of her bedroom and down the stairs. She opened the door and sucked in a breath. David Rossi was drop dead gorgeous in a tuxedo. She tried to hide her visible reaction to him, but she knew he could see right threw her.

"7:30, right on time," she raised her eyebrow. "At least you're thorough."

"Oh, Erin," he gave her a sly smile. "I'm always thorough when it comes to beautiful women. And might I say, you are looking exceptionally gorgeous this evening.

She felt her heart beat speed up just at his tone. Exactly who was seducing who here? "Well, thank you. And you're looking pretty handsome yourself."

"Naturally," he sighed, fixing his collar.

Erin refrained from rolling her eyes as she stepped onto the porch with him and closed the door behind her. "You're an ass," she couldn't help but comment as she followed him to the car. He let out a chuckle and opened her door for her.

* * *

><p>Erin may had momentarily forgotten her objective for the evening as she couldn't help but insult David any chance she got. It wasn't intentional, it just came so naturally to her. David couldn't refrain either, he loved to rile her up and get her bothered. It was such a turn on. A slow song came on and couples began to shuffle to the dance floor. Erin felt David slip an arm around her waist and pull her back against him, his breath hot in her ear.<p>

"Care to dance?"

Erin shivered and leaned back against him involuntarily. "I'd love to," she purred. Since when did she purr?

He lead her to the dance floor and pulled her to him. Erin didn't shy away from pressing her body tightly to his while they dance. Her breasts were brushing his chest and his hands were dangerously low on her back, resting just above the swell of her ass. Erin wrapped her arms around his neck and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Erin," David mumbled, his lips brushing her ear.

"Mmm?" she replied, her eyes closed. This was the first time in months that she felt relaxed and in the arms of David Rossi no less.

"What are you thinking right now?" he asked and Erin frowned.

"Well, at this moment, I'm thinking of how amazing you smell." Nothing like the truth, eh? She felt his shoulders move as he chuckled and she raised her head to look at his face. "What?"

David leaned his forehead down so it was resting against hers and their noses brushed together intimately. "I honestly was thinking the same thing of you."

She grinned at him, her eyes lighting up.

"Why did you invite me tonight?" he asked the million dollar question and Erin felt her cheeks heat up.

"I told you the other day, I needed a date. I am recently divorced and you're the only man who's shown interest in me in the past few months." It wasn't a lie. She was recently divorced and David was the only one since her divorce to offer himself to her. But going to this event was a complete hoax and she couldn't help the guilty feeling rising in her chest.

"That can't be true," David spoke and she stared blankly at him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Every eye in this room is on you right now," he told her. "I can't be the only one who has asked you out on a date."

She couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes. "I'm sorry, but it's true."

"No, I'm sorry," David whispered, pressing his lips to her ear again. "I'm sorry that men are so stupid and don't know when a beautiful woman is gracing their presence."

"David," she began to protest, but he continued.

"I'm serious, Erin," he ran his hands up and down her back, his fingers trailing gently across the bare skin he found before finally settling his hands on her ass, giving a firm squeeze and pressing her closer to him. Erin gasped when she felt his erection pressed against her stomach. "You see what you do to me, Erin? I've been walking around like this all night, since I first saw you on your doorstep."

"David," she repeated, but this time is was a sigh of pleasure. "Let's get out of here."


	4. The Failure of Seduction

This was madness.

Did she really just tell David Rossi to take her away from a bureaucratic function where they both needed to kiss ass? Was she seriously speed-walking, hand in hand down a dark corridor and out to the parking lot with the man that has been the bane of her existence for the past 20 years?

What the hell was going on?

David had similar thoughts running through his head. First, Erin asks him to accompany her. Then, he shows up right on time on her doorstep to find her dressed to really impress, looking sexier than ever, something she'd never wear to a function. And now, they were on their way to his car to race traffic home and-

What? What were they going to do?

Erin was a mystery to him. She could be all hot and bothered for him one minute and the next, she could be throwing him out on the street with plenty of insults. Sure, back when they were young and stupid, they had many nights of passion, but now they were older, mature, and better experienced in the field of relationships.

They reached his SUV and hopped in. When David turned the key in the ignition, things suddenly became real, the weight of what they were going to do settling on their shoulders, and the air between them grew very awkward. David cleared his throat and drove the speed limit to her house, no longer feeling the need to rush around. Erin, biting her lips nervously, stared out the window and basically ignored him the entire way.

_'You can do this, Erin. This is your job. You're career is on the line. Don't screw this up. The only screwing you will be doing will be with David Rossi. You got this. You'll be fine. It's not like you're not attracted to him. You always have been. Just calm down.'_

"Is everything okay?"

His voice interrupting her thoughts made her jump and she turned to look at him. "Y-yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Cause you look like you're going to be sick."

"Just drive me home, David. I'll be better when I get home."

Silence.

For 20 minutes.

Complete and utter awkward silence.

Erin felt like she was going to vomit. This wasn't going to work. She might as well turn in her badge on Monday. She was done-for. Finished. No more. And all because she couldn't seduce the man she was sure had sex on his mind every 10 seconds.

He pulled the SUV up to the house and they both got out, David, like a gentleman, walking her to the front door.

"Well, thank you for inviting me." He shuffled his feet, his hands in his pockets and his gaze downwards.

"Thank you for joining me. It was a lovely evening." She tried to smile, but it came out a grimace. Her stomach was in knots.

"Goodnight, Erin," he told her, leaning in to kiss her cheek sweetly. He turned around and headed back down the walkway when she called out to him.

"Would you like to come in for coffee?"

David grinned and back-tracked, leisurely walking up to her and entering the house behind her. "Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p><strong>OMG what did I just write. Did that make any sense to you? I just wrote whatever. hahaha Hopefully next chapter will have sexy times! Review, lovelies!<strong>


	5. The Heartbroken Minx

"So, this is weird."

Erin looked up from her coffee cup to peer at the man sitting less than a foot away from her. "How so?"

David gestured between the two of them as he spoke, "Well, look at us. We're sitting on the same couch drinking coffee after a date. Me, David Rossi, you, Erin Strauss... A date. Coffee afterwards. It's freaking me out."

She grinned and shook her head at him. "You're over-analyzing it, profiler." She removed one hand from her mug and nonchalantly placed it on his upper thigh.

David stared at the hand for a moment before looking back up at her. "Oh am I?"

"Yes," she replied. "We're not _dating_, David."

"So, what do you call tonight?" he asked, placing his mug on the coffee table in front of him. "You said earlier that I was the only one who's been interested in you since your divorce." She snorted and placed her cup next to his as she muttered something under her breath that he couldn't catch. "What?"

"I said," she sighed. "You're the only person that's been interested in me since before my divorce, too."

He stared blankly at her for a moment before recovering. "That's interesting enough to explore."

"No," she glared at him. "No David, don't start. You're not going to crack open my brain and explore my problems, that's not what tonight is about."

"What is tonight about?"

Damn it, she was talking too much. She opened her mouth and closed it again, at a loss for words. Talking about her marital problems was not sexy, but she couldn't let him know that she had ulterior motives for the evening. She needed to seduce him slowly to decrease suspicion. Suspicion of what, she didn't know - how the hell would he figure it out that she was doing this just to save her career? _Was_ she doing this to save her career? Did it matter? On one hand, if she didn't, she would be fired unlawfully. She could sue, but was it worth it? Because on the other hand, she would get the chance to screw David Rossi again, something she'd been thinking about since the day he returned to the BAU, husband be damned.

"Erin," David waved his hand in front of her glazed over eyes. "Hello, earth to Erin?"

"Uh-w-what?" she stammered, blinking rapidly to refocus.

David chuckled beside her and looked deep into her eyes. "Listen, we don't have to talk if you don't want to," he told her gently. "We could watch a movie." He glanced at his watch and raised his eyebrows at the time. "Or I could go if you're tired. Jesus, I didn't realize it was so late."

He shifted to stand, but she placed her hand on his arm to stop it. "No, please stay," she asked him. "I think a movie is a great idea."

A half an hour later they were sitting in the dark watching some romantic-comedy she found on her shelf that one of her daughters had left. David had one arm spread on the back of the couch and Erin was slightly curled into him, her hands fidgeting in her lap nervously. David took notice and used his free hand that was resting on his thigh to stop her movements, his thumb tracing lazy patterns on the back of her hand. Erin bit her lip and tried to think of something to say, anything, to get her mind off of what she needed to do tonight.

"He wasn't attracted to me anymore."

Great. Fucking great. She couldn't think of another topic to explore? The weather, the cologne he wore, the movie they were watching for Christ's sake? No, she had to blurt out one of her worst nightmares - being unattractive to men.

David didn't say anything, but she could feel his eyes on her. Erin refused to meet his gaze, the subject already causing a sore pain in her chest. She didn't need his judging eyes to make it worse.

"Steven?" he asked. "Steven wasn't attracted to you?"

She only nodded and David reached for the remote to turn the movie off. Erin sighed and bit her lip, realizing there was no way of getting out of this conversation. "I remember a time when we couldn't keep our hands off each other," she smiled and finally looked up at him. "Not just before the kids were born, but after, when my oldest daughter and son were well into their teens."

David kept quiet and squeezed her hand, encouraging her to continue.

She frowned suddenly and looked down at their joined hands. "But then something changed - Steven changed... It was just a few years ago. He stopped kissing me. It seemed all he wanted was to fuck me and then go to sleep. The passion was gone, completely. I tried so hard to get it back, but eventually he wouldn't even look at me while we were in bed."

She paused and took a deep breath, memories flooding her brain and tears clouding her eyes. "Then he stopped all together. He didn't even want to have sex anymore..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback, 2010<em>**

Erin stood in front of her bathroom mirror, fluffing her short blonde locks and running her hands over her body. She was wearing a silk light blue negligee that put her breasts on display and barely reached below her ass. In her opinion, her legs were her best asset and she loved to show them off. She readjusted herself a few times before taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. She was going to make love to her husband tonight - not fuck - make love.

She turned and opened the bathroom door, turning off the light as she walked out. Her husband was already in bed, propped up against his pillows and reading a book. She sauntered over to him and sat down next to him, her hand beginning to slowly caress his chest.

"What are you doing?" he asked, never tearing his eyes away from his beloved book.

"Nothing," she said innocently. She shifted her legs and straddled his waist above the covers with a sly grin on her face.

Steven sighed and set the book on the nightstand before finally looking at her. "Now what are you doing?"

She smiled and raised her eyebrow as he fingers nimbly began to unbutton his pajama shirt slowly. She leaned down and placed a kiss to his ear, softly blowing on it. He used to love that. "I want you," she whispered.

"Right now?"

She sat back up at the sound of his annoyed tone and felt her heart drop in her stomach. "Y-yeah," she mumbled. "I thought that - well, the kids are out and I was hoping you'd want to-"

"Erin," he interrupted her and reached over to grab his book back off the nightstand. "I'm tired. I had a really rough day at the law firm and the last thing I want to do is have sex."

Her body felt like it was on fire - embarrassment, humiliation, and heartbreak coursed through her in waves. She moved herself off of him and settled under the covers with her back facing him. Tears spilled over her cheeks and she bit her lip so hard to keep from sobbing that she drew blood. It was no use, the sound tore through her chest and throat and she turned her face into the pillow to muffle the sounds.

"Oh Jesus Christ," she heard her husband sigh. "Are you crying?"

She shook her head, "n-no."

"Goddamn it, Erin!" He threw the covers off of himself and sat up. "I told you I'm tired. I can't just turn on a switch and fuck you when you want it." She didn't even try to contain her sobs anymore at his words. She curled into a ball as Steven stood up from the bed, grabbing a blanket and pillow. "I don't see what the big deal is, Erin. I respected you when you said no, you should do the same for me." He sighed and picked up his book. "I'm sleeping in the study. Goodnight."

The room was encased in darkness and Erin lay there awake for hours, only falling asleep from sheer exhaustion, still occasionally letting out a gust of tight air and sniffling throughout the night.

**_End flashback_**

* * *

><p>They both sat in silence after she finished telling him one of the worst nights of her marriage. Tears shone in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. David was unusually quite and Erin became nervous. Was it too much? Did she just blow everything? He said he found the subject interesting - was he going to make fun of her now that she opened up to him?<p>

"That fucking bastard."

Erin whipped her head to the side and stared at David's beet red, very pissed off face. "W-what?"

He suddenly tore off of the couch and began to pace back and forth in front of her. "What a fucking - I can't believe - _bastard_!"

Erin frowned and shook her head. "David, you're not making any sense-"

"How could he do that?" He was completely ignoring her, lost in his own anger and resentment for the man that broke Erin's heart. "How could he turn you down?" He stopped pacing and turned to face her. "Erin," he sat back on the couch and grabbed both of her hands seriously. "You are absolutely beautiful, sweetheart."

"Thank you," she said stiffly, but he shook his head at her.

"No," he said. "You don't understand. It's not a compliment, Erin. It's the truth."

"David," she sighed. "You don't have to-"

"I do," he interrupted and scooted closer to her so their knees were touching. "Steven is a fucking idiot. I know we had a thing for each other back in the day before you two got married, but Jesus, Erin," he paused to smile at her. "I'm pretty sure I want you more than I did back then."

She grinned at that. "Really?"

He maneuvered their joined hands so her palm was now hovering over his crotch. Erin could feel the hardness of his member through his dress pants and she couldn't resist squeezing a tad bit for reassurance. David moaned softly at the gentle touch and she felt a rush of heat soar through her body.

"I told you, Erin," he rasped. "I've been turned on since I saw you hours ago. I'm always turned on when I'm around you. I actually think it's a problem," he laughed gently.

"No need for some little blue pills, Mr. Rossi?" she teased.

"Not when I have you," he replied cheekily.

Erin watched as he moved his head closer to hers, their noses brushing slowly. Just as he was about to kiss her she moved her head away at the last second. "It's getting late," she whispered.

David's eyes never left her lips. "Is it?"

He leaned back in, but she moved away completely and stood up, causing David to fall forward at the movement.

"I'll walk you out," she said nonchalantly.

David stared blankly ahead for a second before getting his bearings back and standing up. "You little minx," he groused and Erin laughed from where she stood in the doorway. He followed her down the hall to the front door and she opened the door for him. David turned around on the doorstep and Erin almost bumped into him, but she regained her footing quickly. She was almost a head shorter than he was without her heels on and it threw him for a small loop. "Thank you for inviting me this evening," he told her.

"Thank you for accompanying me," she replied lowly, her voice laced with desire. She placed her hands on his shoulders and stood on her tip-toes. David barely had time to realize what was happening before her mouth covered his sloppily, her tongue licking his lips. Just as quickly as it started, the kiss ended with Erin pulling away and putting distance between them.

"Goodnight, David," she smiled brightly up at him.

"Goodnight," he winked and then turned around to head back down the steps to his car.

"Would you like to have dinner with me Monday night?" she suddenly called out.

He turned to look at her and nodded. "Sure," he shrugged. "How about my place? I'll cook."

Erin agreed and then waved as he drove off down the street. She went back into the suddenly very quiet, very empty house and headed straight upstairs to her bedroom. She needed a cold shower after tonight. She almost fell into his spell, but luckily she'd been under it before and knew how to pull herself out. He wasn't seducing her, she was seducing him. And she was doing one hell of a good job if she did say so herself. A feeling of guilt washed through her, but she suppressed it.

"Don't think about it, Erin," she told herself. "Your career is on the line. You're doing your job. Nothing to feel guilty for." She in the middle of the bathroom and began to bang her head against the shower door. "I'm gonna fuck this up so bad."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: WELL HOLY CRAP - it's been forever since I've updated this story. I had the whole flashback into Erin's marriage idea in my head and I figured it was a way to get me back into this fic again. I hope you liked it! Please review! I feel like next chapter might have smutty times. lol <strong>


	6. The Office and the Phonecall

On Sunday evening Erin got notification that the team was flying to New Mexico to investigate the three bodies local authorities found lying carelessly behind a bar. Considering the bodies were 3 months dead she knew the team would be out for a while, meaning her date with David was definitely postponed until further notice.

She made her way to her office early Monday morning and just as she sat down, her phone beeped with the notification of a text. She picked up the smart phone and paused as she read the screen. David was texting her 7:45 am. She ignored the fact that her heart rate sped up and quickly opened the message before her brain overreacted.

'_Rain check for tonight?_'

She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as she replied. '_I'll see you when you get back._' Ominous. Not promising anything, but not objecting either. Erin set the phone down and opened the files across her desk as she took in a deep breath and got to work.

* * *

><p>David Rossi was exhausted. Five days they spent in New Mexico. Five days, eight bodies, and a four hour flight back home. All he wanted at the moment was a large glass of scotch, his dog Mudgie, and the dark, quiet sanctum of his own bedroom. They arrived back at Quantico around 8 pm. Most of the team, namely JJ, Reid, and Emily, immediately headed for their cars upon arriving. Hotch needed to gather a few files from his office to take home and Morgan went down the hall to collect Garcia so they could head out for a drink.<p>

David begrudgingly climbed the stairs to his office. There was no need for him to really be there - Hotch promised the weekend free of work, but David was behind on a few after action reports. He opened the door to the office and paused mid-step. There, sitting in his chair with her legs crossed at the ankles on his desk, her shirt a few buttons undone to expose her cleavage, was Erin Strauss. She was absentmindedly reading a magazine, her glasses posed at the end of her nose and her lip caught between her teeth seductively.

Dave's trousers suddenly felt way too small in the crotch area. She was an absolute vision and he almost groaned out loud at just the sight of her. "Erin," he breathed as he shut the door behind him - and locked it.

She looked up from her magazine and smiled innocently. "I see you're back," she said, placing the magazine on the desk in front of her.

He only nodded as his eyes stayed glued between her breasts and her toned legs. The way her legs were perched on his desk and the length of her skirt gave him an amazing view of her thighs. "Yes, we just landed a few minutes ago."

"Everything go well in New Mexico?" she asked nonchalantly, but then her face turned serious. "You didn't piss of the authorities did you?"

"No," he shook his head and watched as she calmly took her glasses off her face and placed them on top of the magazine. "Everything went fine." He couldn't even hear the words he was saying. All the blood had rushed from his brain to his groin.

Erin ran a hand through her golden locks and kicked her legs off the desk. "Good," she said standing. "I trust you'll have the after action reports on my desk by Monday then?"

He nodded and said nothing as she slowly stalked towards him. What the hell was going on? Her voice and body were exuding sex, but her words were all work related. His head felt cloudy and his heart was pounding. He was sure she would have noticed his obvious bulge by now.

"You know it's a shame we couldn't keep our date for Monday," she sighed once she stopped in front of him. "I was really looking forward to it."

"Me too," he squeaked out. Jesus, he sounded like a prepubescent boy. He could smell her perfume even thought she was still a few feet away from him. It was exotic and intoxicating.

"You see," she took two steps towards him. "I had plans for that evening, for both of us."

He was frozen to the spot, his eyes boring into hers. "Oh?"

She hummed and took two more steps in his direction. "Mmhm..." Another two steps, their chests were an inch apart and David's cock twitched as if reaching out for her. She raised her eyebrow as if sensing the movement and glanced down at his trousers. "_Big_ plans..."

Within one swift move Erin was on her knees in front of him, her hands holding on to his belt and her eyes looking up innocently at him. Her palm ghosted over his bulge and David stifled a moan. She began to caress him through his pants, alternating between rubbing up and down smoothly and squeezing gently, her eyes never drifting from his face. "May I?" she asked.

She didn't need an answer and David wasn't sure if he had the power to voice one. Her fingers nimbly unbuckled his belt and pushed the button of his trousers through the hole. The sound of the zipper being pulled down was like music to David's ears. Erin's fingers slipped under the waistband of his boxers and she tugged them down his slim hips, his pants following suite.

"Oh my," she breathed out. "Quite big indeed."

David threw his head back and let out a long groan as Erin wrapped her fingers tightly around his cock and gave a few tugs. He felt like he was about to explode already and she was barely touching him. She paused in her ministrations and he looked down just in time to see her envelop his member in the wet heat of her mouth.

"Holy shit," he gasped and he felt Erin grin around his cock. She opened her mouth and throat as much as she could and then closed her lips around him, her tongue swirling over his length. She slipped him out tantalizingly slowly, the tight seal of her lips causing a soft, slick popping noise to sound from the suction. Erin began firmly stroking him with her hands while her tongue and teeth relentlessly licked and nibbled on the flared head of his aching cock.

David's hands flew to her hair, his fingers gripping tightly onto the blonde tresses and Erin opened her mouth wide just in time for him to plunge himself inside.

"Ungh, Erin," he grunted. "Fuck!"

She hummed around him and the vibrations caused him to jerk forward. Her free hand began manipulating his sac and David quivered in ecstasy.

"Oh God, I'm gonna come," he breathed out.

Erin seemed to quicken the pace, her cheekbones becoming even more defined as she sucked him harder. David felt the tingling start in the tips of his toes and it slowly moved up his legs. His balls tightened along with his abdomen and his breath hitched.

"Shit!" he cried out. Pleasure began to roll through is body in waves, most of it settling in his groin. Erin took all he had to offer, his cum shooting down the back of her throat and filling her mouth. When he was done she released him from her mouth, but kept one hand on his softening member, stroking him gently.

David stared down at her in complete awe as he seemed to return to his own body and Erin smiled up at him. Some of his cum trickled out of the corner of her mouth and he moaned when he saw her tongue sneak out to lick it away. Wordlessly, she pulled his pants and boxers up, fastening them back around his hips. David offered his hand and Erin accepted, standing up so they were face to face.

"Dear God, woman," he huffed. "You almost killed me."

"Aww, poor baby," she mock pouted, her hands coming up to rest on either side of his face. "I told you I had plans for us. This was just number one on my list." She paused to grin at him slyly. "Care to find out what number two is?"

He didn't trust himself to voice an answer, his cock already stiffening again at her words and the complete feral look in her eyes, so he just nodded his head.

Erin let out a small laugh and took a step back before walking around him. It took David a second to realize she was leaving his office. "Wait!" he exclaimed just as she unlocked the door. He rushed over to her and Erin raised her eyes to look at him. "Where are you going? I thought we were- I mean, you-"

Another deep laugh sounded from the blonde and David frowned down at her. "Oh, David," she shook her head. "What sort of fun would it be if I got you out of my system all in one night?" She reached up and kissed his cheek before spinning around and sashaying her way out of his office.

* * *

><p>"Holy <em>fucking<em> shit."

Erin collapsed in the chaise lounge in her living room and let out a breathy moan. On the way home she seemed to be slightly buzzed from the sexual activity she just performed for her coworker. She grinned all the way from Quantico to her driveway. It wasn't until she unlocked the front door that everything seemed to slap her in the face, hence the reason she was massaging her temples instead of massaging her cu-

"Mom?"

Erin shot up off the chaise so quickly she was sure she got whiplash from the sudden movement. "What? What's wrong?"

Eleanor Strauss stared at her mouth in confusion, her dark eyebrows knit together and her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Uhm, nothing's wrong," the sixteen year old answered. "Jacob and I ordered a pizza when you didn't come home by 7:30 like you said you would. There's a few pieces left in the fridge." With that, she turned to walk up the stairs to her room.

Erin stood there for a moment when a light bulb seemed to go off in her head and she mentally smacked herself. "Crap! Ellie!" She jogged to the bottom of the steps and her daughter turned around once she reached the top. "Ellie, I'm sorry, I forgot to call. My team came home from New Mexico tonight and I wanted to be there when they got back." It wasn't a lie. "I had to sort out some business with one of the members of the team." Also, not a lie. She was just failing to add that the business she had to take care of was sucking David Rossi's-

"It's fine," her daughter waved her off and walked past her to her bedroom, opening and closing the door behind her.

Erin took a step towards Ellie's room and then stopped, sighing in exhaustion. She would deal with her in the morning.

She turned in the opposite direction and went down the hall to her master bedroom, making sure to lock the door. She let her mind drift as she began to undress and images of being face to face with David's Rossi's cock, a cock she hadn't seen in 20 years, began to fill her mind. Memories flooded back to her of them in various positions all those years ago and she felt her walls constrict at just the thought of doing that with him again. Once she shed all her work clothes, she rifled in her drawers for some sweat pants and a tank top, pulling both on quickly.

She turned off her bedroom lamp and climbed onto the mattress, ignoring the messy sheets and laying on top of the covers. Her hand idly drifted to her stomach and up to her breast. She closed her eyes and imagined David's hands caressing her, his fingers pinching her nipple as it hardened from arousal. She moved her other hand to between her legs and she began to rub herself through the sweatpants and her soaked panties. To be honest, her underwear had been slick since that afternoon when the idea of sucking David off popped into her mind.

She grew frustrated with the thick layer of her sweatpants and reached down to tug them down her thighs so they were now at her ankles, along with her panties. She placed her hand back over her now exposed crotch and dipped her fingers in the slick folds, shivering slightly. She used her two middle fingers to press down on her clit and rotate in circular motions, her hips bucking off the bed in pleasure. She rubbed faster and faster, feeling her toes curl. She slid those two fingers down and thrust them into her aching core, pumping wildly in and out. The bottom of her palm bumped against her clit with each thrust and her thighs began to shake as her breathing labored. She closed her eyes and imagined David above her, thrusting his cock in and out of her _faster_, _harder_, _more more more_...

She added a third finger and bit her lip to keep from crying out. She kept her pace and she could see David in her head, but it just wasn't enough. In a desperate manor, Erin flung her free arm out and grabbed her cell phone that lay on the night stand, dialing David's number as her fingers continued to pump in and out of her dripping pussy.

"Hello?" David answered on the second ring, but Erin couldn't respond. She let out a loud moan and realized quickly that this was a horrible idea as David immediately went into a panic. "Erin? What's going on? Are you hurt?"

"Daaaviiiid," she groaned, picking up the pace of her hand. "Fuck! Tell me to come, David." She was so close, the sound of his voice, no matter concerned or seductive, always got her going. "I'm so close, David. Please," she breathed out. "Tell me to come. Make me come!"

There was silence on the other line for a moment before David's gruff voice filled her ears once again. "Jesus, Erin, are you fingering yourself?" Another pause, another whimper from her throat. "That is so fucking hot!"

If she weren't so far gone, she would have laughed. "Make me come, David," she repeated. "I need your voice. Make me come. Fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck-"

"Come for me, Erin," he told her. "Fuck that beautiful pussy for me and come!"

"Yes!" she cried out. "I'm coming, David! Yes, yes, yes, oh God, David, YES!"

Her back arched off the bed and her thighs visibly shook from the intensity of her orgasm as it swept through her entire body. Her walls clamped down rapidly and juices flowed out of her as she slowly stopped pumping her hand. As she came down from her ultimate high she continued to gently stroke her swollen folds and sensitive clit.

"Erin?" David rasped out. "You still there?"

"Hmmm," Erin replied. She was surprised she was still holding the phone in her hand. "I'm here. I'm wonderful."

David chuckled before letting out curse. "That had to be the hottest thing anyone has ever done for me to date," he said.

Erin smiled and rolled off the bed to head to the bathroom for a shower. "Well, don't count on it ever happening again," she told him. "That was definitely a one-time thing, buddy."

"Was that number two on your list of plans for us?" he asked.

She bit her lip as her cheeks reddened in slight embarrassment. "Actually, no," she said. "That was completely unexpected."

"Shit," he breathed out over the line. "I'm so hard right now. I don't think I've ever gotten so aroused from a phone call."

She laughed and leaned against the bathroom sink, still only clad in her tank top. "Shall I stay on the line with you so you can jerk-off?" He growled quietly and Erin smirked. "Remember that rain check you promised me?" She suddenly changed the subject.

"Yeah," he replied. "I had bought all the ingredients for that dinner by the way. They're unfortunately probably spoiled by now since I've been out of the house for almost a week."

"Well, how about we reschedule it to tomorrow night? Say around 8?" she asked, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Sounds perfect," he said. "I'll see you then."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, this got dirty... Lol Please review!**


End file.
